Captain Pollution
Captain Pollution was created by Dr. Blight, who duplicated the Rings of the five Planeteers to create the Rings of Destruction. Episode appearances MISSION TO SAVE THE EARTH, Parts 1 & 2. Captain Pollution is first created by Doctor Blight, after presenting the five Rings of Destruction to fellow Eco-Villains Duke Nukem, Sly Sludge, Verminous Skumm, and Looten Plunder. Initially when presented their rings, the five Eco-Villains saw them as mere tools to be used in attempting to defeat the Planeteers, but after a careful observation by MAL, Dr. Blight's computer, the idea for the villains to combine their powers in the same manner as the Planeteers came into play. Upon being summoned, Captain Pollution was immediately dispatched to Commander Clash's island, where he fought the ex-military commando, and lost after Kwame and Gi discovered that pure things such as water and sunlight can hurt Captain Pollution. Being badly defeated, Captain Pollution left the island and returned to the ship where the Eco-Villains had gathered together, returning to the Rings, just as Captain Planet normally does whenever he's weakened. Later on, after the Planeteers get their rings back from Dr. Blight, Captain Planet is summoned, and the Eco-Villains respond, by summoning Captain Pollution. The latter initially has the upper hand over the former, when Dr. Blight throws a Pollution Pod at Captain Planet, severely draining him of his power. Retreating back to Commander Clash's island, the Planeteers use an ionizer weapon to draw out the toxic chemicals from Captain Planet, allowing him to re-challenge Captain Pollution. The latter is then subjected to all of the natural elements of the planet: Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, and Sunlight. After being bested by Captain Planet, Captain Pollution returns to the Rings of Destruction once more, which seemingly self-destruct upon his return, causing the Eco-Villains to disband after the Rings of Destruction were destroyed. A MINE IS A TERRIBLE THING TO WASTE, Parts 1 & 2. Captain Pollution comes back for one final appearance, when the ground of Commander Clash's island becomes so polluted with toxic waste that it recharges and re-energizes the remains of the five Rings of Destruction, along with the magic of Captain Planet. The rings reactivate and summon Captain Pollution, who attacks Captain Planet, and challenges him to a little game that he calls "Kill The Planet" (Pun intended). In his 'game' he attacks and destroys an oil field, derails a train carrying toxic waste, and even attempts to melt the polar ice caps. In his debauchery, he manages to grow to tremendous sizes, due to the toxics that he has absorbed. Captain Pollution is seemingly killed after being tricked by Captain Planet into going into an underground magma chamber, which destroys him. Interestingly, however, Planet's final joke at Pollution's expense--"Your show's been cancelled! I hope there aren't any more reruns!"--seems to concede that it's possible for Pollution to be revived. Captain Planet himself was seemingly destroyed in The Great Tree Heist but was revived, so it cannot be 100% ruled out that Pollution could be as well. HOPE SPRINGS ETERNAL & SHOWDOWN ON HOPE ISLAND. In Issue #7 of the comics, "Hope Springs Eternal" Captain Pollution's appearance is a little different and more limited. Dr. Blight has brainwashed the Planeteers and follows them to Hope Island, where she manipulates into using their powers against Gaia. Later on, she has them give her their Rings and she places them into a machine that makes instant evil duplicates of their Rings and powers, with Argos Bleak using the power of Deforestation in place of his boss Looten Plunder. When Gaia makes an attempt to reach out to the Eco-Villains, Dr. Blight is the only one who manages to shake herself Gaia's attempt to convince the group to reform, and in a fit of rage, the Eco-Villains combine their powers to create Captain Pollution. The story is continued in Issue #8, "Showdown on Hope Island" where the Planeteers are now free of Blight's mind-control and they immediately summon Captain Planet to deal with Captain Pollution, who is defeated when Captain Planet retreats back into the Rings, leading Captain Pollution to think Planet is a coward. However, this proves to be part of a plan on the part of Captain Planet and Gaia. Kwame, Wheeler, Linka and Gi then hit Pollution with all of their respective individual powers all at once. Ma-Ti then uses the power of Heart and the Planeteers all concentrate, allowing Captain Pollution to feel the pain that he's wreaked on the world in just the short time that he has been in it. Because of this, the power of Heart cancels out the power of Hate, causing Captain Pollution to disappear, as if he was never even there in the first place and the Rings of Destruction melt away. PHYSICAL APPEARANCE. Captain Pollution resembles Captain Planet, but his skin is pale yellow and covered in brown lesions. His hair is red and styled in a Widow's peak with an extreme spiky-top, but with sharp points like horns at the top on either side like devil horns and his eyes are red as well. His costume is the same color and style as Planet's, but the chest is torn in the middle with two halves of a cracked version of Planet's chest symbol on either side. VOCALIZATION There is a deep California Valley surfer twang to his voice. Powers and abilities Captain Pollution can fly, absorb pollutants. In some instances, the absorption of toxic chemicals and pollutants will cause Captian Pollution to increase in size. He can also generate and fire radioactive beams from his hands. Weaknesses and limitations Captain Pollution is extremely weakened whenever he is in contact with pure elements, such as clean water, soil or sunlight. He also seems to need to bathe in pollution, toxic chemicals, or radioactive waste to replenish his powers, just as Captain Planet needs to bathe in the natural elements of the Earth to renew his own strength. History Season 1 Mission to Save Earth Part I, Mission to Save Earth Part II Season 4 A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part I, A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part II Comics Showdown on Hope Island Main story appearances * Mission to Save Earth Part I – created * Mission to Save Earth Part II – destroyed by Captain Planet * A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part I – revived by chemical fumes * A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part II – destroyed again * Showdown on Hope Island Quotes * "By your polluting powers combined, I am Captain Pollution! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" ** After being summoned by the Eco-Villains. * "The polluting power is yours." ** Before returning to the rings. * "Ooh... have a heart, Captain Planet!" ** After being subjected to the four elements of the Earth. Gallery Capitão Poluíção.jpg Captain Planet v. Captain Pollution.jpg Trivia * Captain Pollution is the second character to die in the series. ** However, he is the first character to come back to life and to die a second time. * It's weird that while Captain Pollution was dissolved in the lava in season 4, because he wasn't dissolved when Captain Planet drove him through lava in season 1. * Captain Planet's chest symbol indicates his energy level, as shown in Deadly Ransom. However, Captain Pollution's chest symbol is torn, and it becomes unknown how his energy level is shown. It's possible that Captain Pollution's chest symbol merely means that he wants to destroy the Earth. * He is voiced by David Coburn who also voices Captain Planet. Category:Deceased characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters Category:Deities